I Knew I Loved You
by Fraulein Schoner Blick
Summary: James a demandé à Lily la dernière danse du Bal de Noël de 7eme année... Je suis nulle en résumé! SongFic JPLE


Bon je me suis dit, pourquoi pas changer un peu. J'ai prit une pause sur ma Fanfic de commencer et j'ai essayer d'écrire une Songfic.. Ne soyez pas trop critiquant, je débute dans cette matière!

Bonne lecture!

**« Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe »  
**

_La dernière chanson du bal joue. C'est bientôt la fin.. C'est un moment magique. L'esprit de Noël y est réellement, je le sens. Je peux le voir dans les yeux de ma cavalière. Elle me sourit pour la première fois en 7 ans. _

_J'ai bien fait de tenir bon durant toute ces années. Ça en vallait vraiment la peine.. Ce simple sourire, me fit manquer quelques battements. Je l'aime tellement.._

_Juste en la regardant, j'avais bien remarquer qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Je savais qu'elle était une fille des plus studieuse et intelligente.. Une fille qui me repousserait mais à qui je tiendrais trop pour laisser tomber._

**« I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life »**

_Je savais que je l'aimais. Je le savais depuis le début, depuis que j'ai croisé son magnifique regard émeraude.. Ce regard poison, qui me fait perdre tout mes moyens lorsque je suis en face d'elle.._

Mais ce soir, je suis moi. Tout simplement moi, James Potter, un simple garçon de 17 ans, totalement mature. Je ne veux pas la brusquer, de peur qu'elle ne me laisse..

_Elle n'a pas l'air fâchée.. Je dirais même qu'elle a l'air heureuse. Est-ce moi qui la rend comme cela?_

**« There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe »**

_Ce n'est pas possible. La chanson finit bientot, et après elle ne sera plus à moi.. Elle retournera au bras de son cavalier Serdaigle, et moi auprès de cette fille dont je ne connais à peine le nom. _

_Je ne veux pas la laisser partir.. Je suis possessif, je sais. Mais c'est quand même le bal de Noël.. Aller.. La magie de Noël, aide moi!_

_Il n'y a plus rien autour de nous pour moi. Mes yeux sont fixé sur elle, et elle de même. Dans mon champ de vision je peux appercevoir les autres couples sur la piste de danse s'arrêter de danser.. Nous regardent-on?_

_Je m'en fiche de toute manière.. Il n'y a que moi et ma Lys ce soir.._

**« I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life »**

_La chanson se finit.. Elle sombre dans le silence tranquillement, mais on entend toujours les paroles, et moi je sens que je passerai des vacances de Noël ennuyant loin de ma Lily.._

_Elle me regarde bizarrement. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal? Marcher sur son pied?.._

_Je regarde autour de moi, détachant contre mon pleins gré mon regard d'elle. Tout le monde nous observe, et je rougis, la tête baisser._

C'est alors que Lily met une main sur ma joue. Je lève mon regard vers elle.. Elle est tout proche de moi, son visage se rapproche. Je sens nos souffles se mélanger ensemble..

_Alors que j'entends des sifflements autour de moi, des sifflements qui me semblent lointain, nos lèvres se touchent. Ils s'effleurent doucement jusqu'à ce que Lily se mette sur les pointes de pieds et m'embrasse totalement._

_C'était un délicieux baiser.. Un baiser que je n'ai jamais échanger avec n'importe qui. L'instant était magnifique, je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse.._

_Biensûr, le Père Noël est trop égoïste et Lily se décolle après un bout. Je suis stupéfixé sur place, je semble ailleur._

**« A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you »**

_Je reviens sur terre en entendant tout le monde applaudir autour de nous. J'entends même Sirius crier: «C'est mon James ça! Oui mon frère! Sniff je suis tellement fier de lui, il est un grand garçon maintenant !»_

_Je souris à sa phrase. Sirius, il ne changera jamais.. Il sera toujours un frère pour moi, comme Lily sera toujours ma seule et tendre bien-aimée.._

Alors? Reviews s'il vous plait! C'est quand même ma première Songfic!

J'espère que vous appréciez!

Fraulein Schoner Blick. Xx !


End file.
